Will You Be My
by Myou Matsuro
Summary: While in a crowded family restaurant, two boys listen in on what seems like a proposal. "Will you be-" Hinted AkuRoku, SoRiku


This was based on a dream of mine that really did involve KH characters. Don't laugh; that isn't nice.

**Disclaimer: KH, family-style restaurants, and the gundam models mentioned in this story do not belong to me.**

Warnings: Watch out, number three is a lie!

* * *

A couple of young boys playfully tussled and shoved each other in line. A young blonde woman, one of the boys' mothers, quietly admonished them and smiled apologetically at the small group waiting behind them in line at the family restaurant. The small blonde boy also looked at the group with his large blue eyes and suddenly clung to his taller redheaded friend.

A blonde lady was staring at them with a vaguely creepy smile. Roxas thought she looked like some kind of bug because of her hair, but he turned away before she could somehow read his mind and eat his brain in punishment.

Instead, he turned to the redhead and began an animated conversation about the sleepover and their planned activities. Somewhere he was vaguely conscious that his mother was ordering food for them and getting a salad bar, whatever that was, and that they would have to start finding a table soon. Axel chatted excitedly with him about playing with their new gundam models, and they were ushered into a small booth somewhere in the middle of the restaurant. Roxas's mother told them to sit tight and wait for their food while she got some salad.

Roxas was about to restart their discussion about the sleepover when Axel suddenly shushed him and began to whisper to him conspiratorially.

"Hey, Roxy–,"

"Don't call me that!"

"–I think that the person in booth in front of us is going to propose!" and that _really_ caught Roxas's attention. After all, at ten years old, he was old enough to know about marriage, so he was naturally curious as to how this would play out. Would it be cheesy like in those movies his mother liked to watch with his father? Would it be the most boring thing he'd ever seen? Would the guy actually get rejected and dumped right before their eyes? The possibilities were endless.

"What makes you think that?" the blonde just saw another couple scoot in next to them, and all the proposals he'd ever seen in movies were done just by two people. Unless all four of the people in that booth were going to get married?

"Well, see that brown haired guy with the crazy hair? I saw him whispering to the other guy earlier before they all sat down, and he passed him something just now, and has been giving him funny looks all night." Roxas hadn't known his friend was that observant.

However, "Axel, we haven't even been here for ten minutes!"

"Well, they've been doing it since we got here."

"Ax, they're not even sitting next to their dates."

"Details, details, so what?" the redhead waved it off. But he continued to whisper in Roxas's little ear, "But look now! The brown-haired guy is going off somewhere and his date is 'going to the bathroom'. It sounds like a setup to me."

"Ax-,"

"Look, the silver haired guy is getting up!" and as it was, the silver haired man was rising out of his seat. None of the nearby tables except for the boys were paying any attention to the little drama.

The silver haired man, Riku is what his spiky haired friend called him, slowly got on his knees in front of the lady. Her purple eyes widened at the movement, and her hand unconsciously tucked back a strand of wine colored hair. A few other tables had noticed by now, but the hustle and bustle of the rest of the restaurant muted the conversation between the man and woman except for a few words that Roxas and Axel got to hear. By now, Axel was practically on top of Roxas, both boys leaning towards the couple in order to spy more efficiently.

"Kairi, will you be the –," a resounding crash occurred near the salad bar where Roxas was able to tell by a quickly stolen glance that the brunet had accidentally knocked over his mother's plate. "-and I?" Roxas scowled at having been interrupted, but Axel looked a little bit lost as he turned the words over in his head. The redhead had been allowed to read the man's lips as the crash and chaos occurred, but didn't quite understand if it was a proper proposal or not. His question seemed to be answered.

The woman dubbed Kairi flung her arms around Riku's neck and cried out in happiness, which the man accepted with a relieved smile. As they separated, he handed her something small that had onlookers craning their necks to see, but instead of slipping it on like a ring, the woman just turned to her bag and fiddled with it. Some of the surrounding tables clapped softly and a few people hooted at Riku for his success, and Roxas was about to join in when he saw Axel's confused face. The redhead cleared his face quickly, though, and clapped loudly for the couple who turned back to chuckle at his antics. The brunet and his dainty, blonde date returned to the table and congratulated the couple who returned to opposite sides of the table.

Roxas smiled and busied himself with sorting out the utensils for their meal, but Axel continued to watch the table as if searching for an answer. He witnessed the brunet and silver haired man sharing a look, and saw them touch one another's arm tentatively as though they had to hold back from hugging each other out of pure joy. He also saw the two girls smiling widely at one another, and caught sight of the thing that the wine haired lady put on her purse: a pin. He only saw two words on it, "Surrogate Mother", but didn't know what they meant, so he resolved to look the words up in his older brother's dictionary when he got home.

Finally, Roxas's mother came back with a fresh plate of food, and their food arrived without a problem. The redhead talked about inane subjects with Roxas, but promised to himself to share what really happened with Roxas as soon as he learned the two words and the meaning of everything that happened that evening.

Roxas's tenth birthday party passed brilliantly, and Axel went home the next day to look up those two words. At twelve years old, he still didn't quite understand what it all meant, but he still shared it with Roxas who thought he was reading too much into what happened that night and thought that the way he stared at the group was a little creepy. Axel kept a few of his thoughts to himself, though, because he could have sworn that when he saw the two men touch one another and look at each other, it was a little like what he sometimes thought he saw between his own mother and father. Except, the joy and love he saw reflected in those eyes and gestures were always there, whereas he only saw it within his parents every once in a while. He wasn't sure about what he had seen; whether it was love or just really strong friendship, but he knew it was important.

And after a little bit more deliberation, Axel thought that maybe, just maybe the feelings he saw in the eyes of the two men as they looked at each other might be a little bit of what he felt when he looked at Roxas.

* * *

**A/N: **This was my first KH fanfiction and my first fanfiction in years. My previous ones were badly written with no ending, so I feel better about this. It's certainly not the best I could come out with, but I desperately wanted to get this down on paper or computer before the dream could erase itself from my memory. And sorry it kind of moves at a weird pace.

Aaaand, in my dream, both of them were observant and Roxas was the one drawing conclusions in my dream, but it morphed as I typed it. Axel's just really bossy and pushy. He practically shoved Roxas out of the limelight. Poor kid.

Oh, and this wasn't really supposed to be a Valentine's Day fic, but I suppose it is now. Happy Singles Awareness Day~

Please Review?!


End file.
